Pokémon: Journeys in the Mysteria Region
by sonofthetrigod
Summary: Join Jake Spence a new trainer on his Journeys in the Mysteria region. He will travel, challenge gyms, and take on the evil Team Extremis who seek to force out the power of Pokémon and rule Mysteria.
1. Prologue: A New Region

**A/N: To anyone that reads my other story The Son of the Trigod's Tales, no I'm not abandoning it I'm just expanding my writing territory a bit neither one will have precedence. I'll write for either story when I have time. It's summer vacation here after all and I have lots of free time. Also even though this is a new region there probably won't be any new Pokémon aside from the legendaries.**

Prologue: A New Region

Welcome trainers and coordinators, those who dream of mastering Pokémon battles and becoming champions and those who dream of completing a Pokédex. I am Professor Jonathan Beech and I will be leading you as you begin your journey into the Mysteria region. I will be giving you your first Pokémon and your Pokédex. Stop by my lab in Machia Town later.

**A/N: I know it's short but this was just to get the creative juices flowing. The next chapter will be longer (hopefully) and will introduce the protagonist and some of his Pokémon.**


	2. Chapter 1: Enter Muddy

**A/N: Surprised by the quick update? Don't be it will happen a lot during summer vacation.**

Chapter 1: Enter Muddy

Hi, there. My name's Jake Spence and today's the day I get my first Pokémon, my Pokédex, and finally start my Pokémon journey. My journey should've started 7 years ago when I was 10 but right before I would've left my dad, Alec, passed away and I had to stay at home to help my mom take care of my family. She remarried about a month ago so now I can start my journey on my 17th birthday. They say the longer you wait for something the better it is. Well, I certainly hope so because a 7 year wait would make it unbeatable. I've been thinking about which Pokémon to pick for so long and I finally decided on Chimchar.

I ran from my home to Professor Beech's lab and knocked on the door. "Hello, is anyone there?" I called.

"Help me," a voice groaned.

"Shut up!" another voice snapped which then said, "Now hand over your research, those Pokédexes, and those rare Pokémon."

_Uh-Oh,_ I thought, _Sounds like the Professor could use a hand!_

I opened the door and ran inside. "Who are you?" the voice I heard bossing the Professor around that I now saw belonged to a young man asked.

"The name's Jake," I replied, "Now why are you taking the Professor's stuff?"

"I am a member of Team Extremis," the man replied, "And I'm taking his 'stuff' as you call it because Team Extremis needs it to further our ambitions."

"Not on my watch you're not!" I said fiercely.

"Oh?" he said doubtfully, "Then call out your Pokémon and we'll battle for the merchandise."

"Uh, I don't have any Pokémon," I admitted sheepishly.

"No? Then I guess this is over before it starts, isn't it?" he asked rhetorically and then he called out, "Go Geodude!"

"Jake, catch!" Professor Beech cried out. I reached out a hand and caught what he threw to me, it was a Poké Ball and inside was a Pokémon I recognized: Mudkip.

"Those Pokémon that guy has are your friends, aren't they?" I asked. The little Mudkip in the Poké Ball nodded.

"Wanna join forces to get 'em back?" I asked. It nodded again.

"Okay then," I said, "Go Mudkip!"

"So the old man gave you a Pokémon, did he?" the Team Extremis Grunt asked and then said, "Okay then let's get this battle started! Geodude use Tackle!"

"Wait until he's close and use Water Gun, Mudkip!" I cried.

"Dude, Geo." said the Geodude as it launched itself at Mudkip.

"Wait for it, wait for it, NOW!" I cried when the Geodude was about 6 inches away from Mudkip.

"Mud, Mud, KIP, KIP, KIP!" Mudkip cried as the water from Water Gun blasted the Geodude.

BAM! The Geodude got knocked back and slammed into it's trainer who in turn slammed into a wall. "Return Geodude," the Grunt said and then turned to me and said, "Not bad kid for a first Pokémon battle."

"Thanks, I think," I said feeling awkward getting praise from an enemy.

"I'll leave for now," the Grunt said wiping off his neon green suit which I noticed had a big EX on it, "But a word to the wise: don't interfere in our plans anymore."

"Anyone who tries to steal Pokémon is my enemy!" I replied angrily, "And I will always interfere in the plans of my enemies."

"Then you and I will meet again and next time I won't be holding back."

The door went slam on his way out. "Thank you Jake," Professor Beech said, "Thanks to your timely intervention, I didn't lose anything. Now I suppose you're here for your first Pokémon, right?"

"Yeah, I am," I agreed.

"Let me see, you wanted a Chimchar, right?" he asked, "Let me see he's in my bag somewhere..."

"Mudkip," the Mudkip I'd battled with said, sounding sad.

_Why is it sad?_ I wondered, _Wait, maybe it wants to go with me._

"Actually sir, if you don't mind," I began, "Could I take this Mudkip instead?"

"Well, certainly my lad. But why… Oh, I understand, you want the first Pokémon you battled with correct?"

"Yes," I admitted, "Me and this Mudkip have already battled together which means we've bonded at least a little. And he trusted my orders when I told him to let his opponent get close."

"I understand, well if you'll be traveling together why not give him a nickname?"

"Okay," I agreed turning to my newly acquired Mudkip, "From here on out your name shall be Muddy."

A/N: So what did you think fellow fans of Pokémon? Please read and review.


End file.
